Querencia
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: [One-shot's][Drabbles][Viñetas] Y lo quería tanto que más se notó enamorada que simplemente gustosa... / Fuera quizá Alicia la única que Tarrant pudiera amar... — TarrantxAlicia.
1. Despedida

**Disclaimer: Alicia en el País de las Maravillas no es de mi propiedad, todos los derechos reservados a sus creadores. El fic sí es de mi completa autoría, agradecería aviso si lo ven rondando por cualquier parte.**

 **Advertencia: esta viñeta contiene hartos spoilers de Alicia a través del espejo, si no viste la peli ni queres tener spoilers, no lo leas. He dicho. :v**

Querencia

I

 _Alicia estaba más pensativa de lo usual._

Daba por hecho que no había sido tan afectuosa aquella primera vez, pero al verlo supo rápido lo mucho que lo había extrañado. Y quiso prenderse a él en un abrazo y no soltarlo nunca, aun cuando la echó de su casa, aun cuando volvió a verlo en medio y después de toda una travesía ( _momento en que, ciertamente, tampoco quiso soltarlo_ ) y su pelo estaba blanco, notándose a través de eso cómo la muerte estaba queriendo llevárselo.

Hubiera querido que el contacto siguiente no terminara nunca ( _así como los anteriores_ ), habría querido que él la aferrara con una fuerza cálida y la envolviera para siempre ( _como cada vez que se hubo aferrado a él antes_ ), que le gritara lo real que era la situación que atravesaban, ya que la duda viviría en ella hasta el día que no volviera a irse de Infratierra.

 _La verdad era, entonces, que su corazón dio un vuelco._

—Confías en mí.

 _Tuvo ganas de llorar de alegría al verlo reviviendo poco a poco._

—Tú eres mí Alicia.

Por supuesto que lo era. No quería soltarlo jamás. Quería entender por qué su pelo naranja y rojo le gustaba, saber por qué sus ojos verdes, detonantes de esa hermosa locura, la hacían perderse en ellos como no le había pasado antes, en ningún caso.

Quería saber por qué sabía que ella era _su_ Alicia, cómo una piel tan blanca podía ser tan cálida, por qué sus rasgos extravagantes le hacían ver hermoso y cómo unas manos dañadas de tantas costuras podían ser tan tiernas al tocarla ( _y saber por qué quería que éstas la tocaran_ ).

Era mayor, tendría unos diez años o más que ella. Pero, pese a que lo había conocido siendo un niño hermoso y sensible, un adolescente rebelado contra su padre y que estaba a un par de años de conocerla a ella de niña…

—¿Te conoceré siendo más viejo y tu más joven? —Qué excelente pregunta. Con razón la había creído demente.

Le gustaba más este Tarrant, que le llevaba algo de doce años y apenas parecía ser serio, intimidante y con menos cordura, en los asuntos importantes, mientras deliraba el resto del tiempo.

 _Y ese era el problema_ , descubría.

Le gustaba.

 _Y lo quería tanto que más se notó enamorada que simplemente gustosa._

—Curiosesco, curiosesco… —Se dijo, meditativa y bajito, volteando a ver al clan Hightopp celebrando su reunión familiar.

Tarrant sentía su alma retorcerse. En parte estaba muy feliz _, por supuesto, pues claro, obvio, clarísimo, ciertísimo_ , su familia estaba ahí; _padre, madre, hermanos…_

Pero quien fue su familia hasta entonces, _la persona más importante, la que más quería, la que más añoraba, a quien más extrañó_ , se tenía que ir. Y no quería que se fuera, no quería volver a extrañarla, a añorarla cerca, porque pese a irse seguiría siendo la más importante y a quien más quería, quien había sido su familia hasta entonces.

Habría querido mantenerla presionada a su pecho todo el tiempo, _toda la vida_.

Ella era hermosa de por sí, con sus ojos oscuros y su pelo dorado. Fue una niña preciosa que con su disposición a tomar el té y a responder preguntas complicadas se había ganado su afecto. Y se había visto en la encrucijada más grande de toda su vida cuando la volvió a ver de adolescente, igual de preciosa, con la mirada inocente muriendo y no queriendo morir en ella.

Su Alicia de niña había crecido para que él sintiera una enorme emoción al volver a verla, así de chiquita al principio y más chiquita aún después, mucho más grande más después y ya normal y más hermosa al final, duplicada su belleza al volver a verla después de tanto tiempo otra vez.

Fuera ella quizá la única en quien volcaba su confianza, con quien compartía su realidad y forma de ver y preguntarse las cosas.

 _Fuera quizá Alicia la única que Tarrant pudiera amar._

Y no quería que volviera a irse, no quería decir hasta siempre. _En verdad_ _ella era de su mundo_ , pero tenía a su único familiar estimado _allá_ y si hablaban de la importancia de la familia, después de toda aquella travesía, él muy bien entendía que ella no podría quedarse _ahí_ con su madre esperándola.

 _Quiso besar sus labios, sí._

Allí mismo, cuando la envolvió en sus brazos desde la primera a la última vez. Ahí mismo, cuando tomó su mano sutilmente y caminaron juntos a la salida, donde debía decirle hasta siempre, donde sentiría marchitar su alma por quien acababa de salvarle la vida ( _irónico que buscara a su familia para salvarlo, siendo que al irse ella, igual perdía gran parte de su corazón_ ).

—Hasta siempre, Alicia —Hubo dicho, y ella se fue y él llevó una mano a su corazón _dolorosamente dolido_ —. Amada mía…

.

 **No pongo fin porque pretendo pensar que este no va a ser el final de la historia. Si no voy a llorar sin película, lo juro. XD Y porque tampoco pretendo que esto muera acá, tengo algunas ideas varias que podría usar como one-shot's sueltos. ;3 todo va a depender de cómo se lo tomen.**

 **Amé muchísimo Alicia a través del espejo, una peli muy intensa y llena de feelz hermosos. Ahora, lloré desde el cuarto de inicio hasta el final y DOLIÓ el final como la re #$% & asfafsdjfslkj. No quiero que ese sea el final de todo, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero.**

 **Lo que sí quiero es que en la tercera parte, que más vale que haya o lloraré lágrimas insanas e inútiles XD, Alicia definitivamente NO vuelva otra vez a casa. Necesito y deseo que en alguna historia demuestren que sí puede existir la posibilidad de quedarse en un mundo que está hecho para una misma, volverlo tu realidad, porque no sería un giro estrafalario. Infratierra, en el universo de Alicia, SÍ existe y ella podría irse ahí a vivir con la gente con quien en verdad quiere pasar su vida.**

 **Sin más desvaríos ni análisis, espero sus comentarios, por favor.**

 **¡Dejen Reviews! Cuídense mucho.**

 **Ciao~**


	2. Locura I

**Disclaimer: Alicia en el País de las Maravillas/A través del espejo no me pertenecen, todos los derechos reservados a Lewis Carrol y a quienes crearon guiones y dirigieron las películas en las que se basan mis fics. El fic sí es de mi completa autoría.**

 **Advertencia, que también se atribuye en todos los otros capítulos muy seguramente: spoilers de Alicia a través del espejo.**

Querencia

II

Solía estar acostumbrado a que le digan que estaba demente, de hecho, la única vez que se preocupó por realmente estarlo, se lo habían corroborado. _Aunque_ seguido de palabras mágicas, producidas por _esa voz_ que tanto quería y extrañaba escuchar…

 _"Temo que sí, te has vuelto loco. Pero te diré un secreto: las mejores personas lo están"_

Las manos comenzaron a dolerle mucho después de un rato cosiendo sombreros sin parar, se había pinchado otro millones de veces y había retazos de tela por todo el alrededor de su escritorio, sobre éste, muchos cubriendo sus pies ( _ya que eran donde más caían_ ), sobre su ropa y entre sus cabellos naranjas por igual.

Los ojos verdes estaban rodeados de rojo.

 _Tarrant llevaba sin dormir por tres días._

Su padre trabajaba a su lado hasta entrada la noche, esas horas largas y pesadas donde probablemente tuviese un arranque de destrucción masiva, como les había indicado, la reina a la familia, que él comenzó a tener luego de su desaparición. Pero sus ojos cansinos no solían demostrar rabia o enojo. Más bien una soledad entreverada con decepción y tristeza.

 _Con temor._

Bien sabía ese hombre que el temor era el inicio de todas las cosas malas. Y acababa de volver a reencontrarse a su hijo como para verlo así, él se había visto tan feliz de estar en familia con ellos, al menos los primeros tres minutos.

Hasta que esa chica se fue, y en la soledad, Tarrant empezara a disminuir su buen humor hasta meterse en un pozo. Y claro que entendía ese sentimiento, era un hombre grande que sabía también sobre ello ( _estaba casado, después de todo, también tuvo una historia de amor, al fin y al cabo_ ).

Tarrant sentía, en esa misma soledad, cómo los retazos de alguna locura, _distinta a la usual_ , lo atormentaban. Un día la vio entrar a su oficina en el palacio de la reina, siendo que en realidad era ésta y no Alicia. Lo atribuyó a una confusión reinante por el hecho de querer verla aparecer en cualquier momento.

No lo era, por supuesto. En otra ocasión, que fue la primera de muchas otras, la vio en la puerta de su habitación; allí vestía un vestido blanco y azul, tenía el pelo dorado lloviéndole por los hombros y su expresión facial era más bien seria. _Fue por unos segundos_ , pero estaba seguro de haberla visto.

Y la vio muchas veces más, como se mencionó, hasta incluso comenzó a hablarle como si estuviera allí realmente y ella le contestaba igual. Su familia y amigos lo veían como si hubiera perdido la cabeza… _otra vez_.

—Mi querida Alicia, tu presencia me atormenta —murmuró, viéndola al despertar por milésima vez esa noche. El frío nocturno de ese verano le acarició el torso al desnudo, y le sonrió a la ilusión, que le devolvió el gesto.

—Mi querido Sombrerero, tú al menos sabes cómo llevarme de esta manera —Su voz era su voz, sus gestos eran tan reales, su imagen era real. Se preguntó Tarrant si ella lo estaría soñando o extrañando allá donde estuviese. Cuando estiró el brazo para tocarla, se desvaneció.

Y supo que en parte esa ilusión tenía razón; él estaba acostumbrado a la locura diaria. Se preguntó entonces si la misma la invadía a ella, estuviese donde estuviese.

 **..**

 **Guest:** ¡Voy a darte más OTP! No desesperes XD, solo ten paciencia, que las musas no llegan como si fueran… moscas en verano, lamentablemente no lo hacen ;A; Pero bueno, tengo todo esto bastante planeado, así que tampoco tendrás que esperar tanto si es que continúas leyéndome. Sin más, mil gracias por el review.

 **Ahora, ¿qué tal les va? Sé que es una viñeta chiquita esta vez, pero va a haber más largos, más cortos. El que sigue es, creo, el más corto de todo el Fanfic de lo que tengo visto para publicar, un drabble sin más, probablemente solo un poco más corto que éste y es su continuación.**

 **Pero Bichito, ¿por qué no los juntaste?**

 **Porque necesitaba darle individualidad a cada uno en su mente propia, así además uno se puede concentrar mejor en lo que le pasa a cada protagonista y no nos perdemos nada.**

 **En fin, eso sería todo. Me falta decir y aclarar: va a ser una historia completa, va a haber de todo (de locura a inocencia, de abrazos a besos y pasando por lo que, aseguro, más nos interesa a todas/os XD, y no me digan que no, eh).**

 **¡Cuídense, sigan dejándome esos reviews bellísimos con opiniones que todas/os compartimos XD! Que fue como si me gritaran: ¡sigue, vas bien!**

 **Ahora sí, ¡ciao!**


	3. Locura II

**Disclaimer: Alicia en el País de las Maravillas/A través del espejo no me pertenecen, todos los derechos reservados a Lewis Carrol y a quienes crearon guiones y dirigieron las películas en las que se basan mis fics. El fic sí es de mi completa autoría.**

Querencia

III

—Alicia…

Despertó de su letargo, enviando una mirada a su madre, que sonreía tenuemente en medio de las mecidas del barco. El camarote que compartían tenía dos camas pequeñas y un escritorio con una silla, Alicia había acarreado ésta hacia la cama que su madre había elegido al inicio del viaje, hacía ya un par de años.

La mayor estaba recostada, pálida como nunca y quizá más vieja de lo que ella recordara haberla visto.

—¿Dónde te has ido esta vez? —Le preguntó.

—Al mismo lugar de siempre, madre —respondió, sonriendo más de lo que la mujer lo hacía.

—Imagino que debe ser un sitio asombroso, para que no quieras regresar…

No terminó de decir lo que posiblemente quisiera decir, se quedó dormida. Alicia borró la mueca de sus labios y cerró los ojos con pesar. Su mente escuchó el crujido de la madera al ser presionada y volteó el rostro en dirección al escritorio, con una expresión de molestia incluso.

—¿Sabes de casualidad por qué un cuervo es igual que un escritorio?

—¿Por qué estás en este lugar? ¿Por qué en mi cabeza? —indagó, ahora más frustrada y melancólica que molesta. Se puso en pie, yendo en su dirección y viéndolo desaparecer cuando se encontró lo suficiente cerca.

—Tienes que regresar, mi querida Alicia…

—¿No es Absolem quien viene a decirme que regrese? —Se notó otra vez molesta, en parte porque no entendía si aquél era él en verdad, si en serio necesitaba volver, si era o no producto de su cabeza, o las dos primeras o todo a la vez. Sabía que estaba hablando sola, sin embargo. La primera vez que Tarrant apareció ante ella y le habló, su madre y otros tripulantes le habían visto como si fuera un bicho extraño.

 _Bien estaba acostumbrada a que la vean así_ , pero la situación le gritó que comenzaba a verse bastante influenciada por su mente desde su regreso de Infratierra.

Pasaban dos años más, ya iba de regreso a Inglaterra otra vez, su madre moría de a poco, Margaret seguía casada con aquel idiota, solo que ahora tenían niños y parecía haberse controlado más. Cada vez sentía aumentar su ansiedad, cada vez quería que cualquier cosa la hiciese caer por un pozo o entrar a un espejo solo para ver a sus amigos.

Probablemente por eso fuera que lo veía en todas partes y cada vez más seguido.

¿Por qué él?

—Sombrerero…

—Alicia, estás perdiendo la cabeza —murmuró sobre su hombro, ella no volteó, porque sabía que si lo hacía no lo vería.

—Lo sé —Asintió, llenándoseles los ojos de lágrimas, sin llegar a llorar—. Estoy desesperada.

Entonces él se fue, y las lágrimas brotaron sin poder ser evitadas. La diferencia con Tarrant era que ella no estaba acostumbrada a ningún tipo de locura, no era lo mismo que se lo dijesen a estarlo, lo peor era que se había pescado la más jodida de todas las locuras y se le rompía el corazón de solo pensar que seguiría viéndolo eternamente solo en sus alucinaciones.

No quería creer que aquella había sido realmente la última vez en ese hermoso mundo, que tanto parecía hecho para ella.

—Es real, es real. Todo esto es real —Dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos, mientras se repetía esas palabras una y otra vez.

Y era real, por supuesto, pero ella temía que dejara de serlo. Temía tanto superarlo un día y verse atrapada en ese mundo donde todo era tan mecánico. _No lo quería así_ , ni un poquito. Quería sentir el viento helado acariciándole las mejillas, como cuando estaba de pie frente al timón del barco.

Pero quería sentir el viento helado de Infratierra, estando en pie frente Tarrant…

 **..**

 **Guest** : Sí, ellos son muy hermosos juntos como para estar separados *corazón roto*. No puedo hacer spoilers, pero he de decirte lo siguiente: ten una semana de paciencia. XD Espero que sigas comentando. ¡Cuídate mucho!

 **Ruru:** ¡Gracias! Espero sigas dejando comentarios para saber que lo sigues, me alegra que te gustase. ¡Cuídate!

 **brimilec:** ¡Ohh! Ya somos muchísimas las que pensamos igual, faltó que ella se quedara, no tenía que irse, maldita sea. Aunque entendí el punto, igualmente me enrabietó. ¿Verdad que fue una frase tan corta y tan linda? Tarrant diciendo "Mi Alicia", Gosh, qué forma tan intensa de fangirlear XD. ¡Mil gracias por el review! Espero seguir viéndolos de tu parte para saber que seguís igual de interesada en la idea que tuve. ¡Cuídate mucho!

 **Por lo demás, lamento que demorara más de una semana en actualizar, es que la escuela y los trabajos (?) Prometo que no vuelve a pasar, en serio, créanme. Espero que les haya gustado esta parte del fic, espero con muchas ganas que el siguiente capítulo también les guste (¿a quién engaño? Lo van a amar XD). Pero no voy a dar spoilers.**

 **¡Sigan comentando si quieren seguir leyendo! Es la única amenaza/pedido que hago.  
Cuídenseme mucho todas/os.**

 **Ciao!**


	4. Sueños

**Disclaimer: Alicia en el País de las Maravillas/A través del espejo no me pertenecen, todos los derechos reservados a Lewis Carrol y a quienes crearon guiones y dirigieron las películas en las que se basan mis fics. El fic sí es de mi completa autoría.**

Querencia

IV

Sintió una mano acariciándole el rostro; primero las yemas de los dedos, sutiles, después la palma completa envolverle una mejilla. La sintió callosa y cálida, delicada y tierna, necesitó cubrir esa extremidad con su propia mano para sentir más de cerca el tacto, mientras la otra vagaba por un cabello rizado (quizá fuera o no suave).

Y notaba cosquillas en los dedos por tocarlo, y cosquillas en su rostro, donde era tocado. Abrió los párpados cerrados, sorprendiéndose de verse y sentirse tan tranquila ante la persona que tenía en frente. La otra mano ajena estaba en su cintura, tenía los ojos verdes sobre ella y sus frentes estaban juntas.

Se veía serio, como sumido en algo en lo que antes no lo había visto sumirse. Se mecían al compás de una música imaginaria, tan lento y tan despacio que el movimiento no parecía tanto un baile. Estaban juntos, muy juntos, respirándose entre sí y sintiendo el cálido contacto de la cercanía.

Sus ojos eran grandes, verdes y hermosos. Aprendía nuevamente que él entraba en distintas facetas para cada cosa, aunque no llegaba a comprender todavía cuál era ésta; que lo hacía verse callado y preocupante (como si en cualquier instante comenzara a tener un arranque de enojo y su vista se volviera dorada), pero con un toque intenso de paz y atracción que la dejaban literalmente hipnotizada mirándolo a los ojos.

No se percató de cuando le besó los labios; primero una caricia tierna y sutil, que le hizo inspirar y volver a cerrar los ojos, después un toque intenso, abrasante como las llamas que le subieron hasta el rostro y se dedicaron a recorrerle el cuerpo. Y no lo sabía, pero tenía sus manos abrazándolo por el cuello y atrayéndolo, sintiéndose descarada y gustosa de tener ese momento.

Y sus manos ágiles abriéndose paso por el cierre delantero del vestido, mientras la empujaba sutilmente hacia atrás cada vez más y hasta caer sobre una cómoda superficie, suponía que una cama (¿qué más daba?). Su boca besándola sutil y repetidamente en los labios, en la barbilla y perdiéndose en su cuello, la calidez eterna de esas manos acariciando piel que nunca nadie había tocado además de ella.

Se notó sorprendida de estar así, aferrándose a su ropa que tanto quería sacar, a punto de expresar un gemido débil pero audible que le provocaba vergüenza gesticular. Su corazón bombeándole acelerado al instante en que él se alejó para retirarse las prendas superiores, en lo que lo detuvo para hacerlo por su cuenta.

Todo su cuerpo era cálido, se dijo, cuando volvió a tenerlo encima y su peso la confortó, en vez de incomodarla (tampoco fuera que él la aplastase), su espalda no era ancha ni delgada y sus manos la recorrían sin pudor, mientras las ajenas iban invadiendo cada vez más zonas vírgenes de su cuerpo, despidiéndose de la poca ropa interior que usaba y llevándose a sí misma a apretarle la piel entre sus manos.

—Tarrant —gimió despacito, acompañada de un jadeo involuntario al sentir una de esas manos ágiles entre sus piernas, y le siguieron más expresiones, primero incómodas y después placenteras.

Él presionó las caderas contra las de ella, arrancándole un gemido. Llevó entonces una mano a su cintura y otra a su rostro. Los ojos de Alicia lo miraron con mezclas de anhelo, amor y miedo, le daban la apariencia justa de una inocencia abrumadora que sentía estar por corromper (y se sentía orgulloso de hacerlo, ¿qué podía decir?).

Acarició sus labios en un beso casto y tierno que ella correspondió con toda ternura y paciencia, sin olvidarse ni por un instante de la situación.

—Te amo —murmuró sobre sus labios. Tarrant llevó la mano de la cintura a las caderas, acomodándose mejor entre sus piernas e inclinándose para volver a besarla. Se abrió paso en su cuerpo en un solo movimiento, mientras sus bocas se rozaban y los gestos de ella iban y venían del dolor a la incomodidad.

—Yo también te amo —correspondió Alicia, con su frente contraída y una mueca de dolor, pero sintiendo realmente esas palabras en su interior, por supuesto.

Su corazón bombeó con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que él comenzaba a hacerlo en ella, lento y profundo, con cautela e intensidad…

.

Al despertar se quedó observando por la ventana que tenía junto a la cama, en la pequeña habitación que alquilaba en Inglaterra. Su pelo estaba revuelto y su expresión, si bien relajada, tenía mucho tinte de desentendimiento. Su cama estaba vacía, al despertar había estado vacía y su cuerpo vestido y bien arropado entre las mantas.

No sabía si sonreír o preocuparse por no poder distinguir la veracidad de aquel suceso. Elevó una comisura hacia arriba, porque no podía verlo como malo ni le preocupaba tanto en realidad, incluso llegaba a divertirle el hecho de tener un sueño tan explícito de aquella categoría. Había creído que fue un sueño, pero casi podía jurar tener en la piel todavía las caricias cálidas y el cosquilleo que éstas le provocaban.

Si era así, entonces sus alucinaciones iban de mal en peor.

 _—Sombrerero, temo que no vuelva a verte nunca._

 _—Mi querida Alicia, nos veremos en los jardines de la memoria y en el palacio de los sueños; ahí es donde tú y yo nos veremos._

 _—Pero un sueño no es la realidad._

 _—¿Y quién te dice cuál es cuál?_

 **..**

 **Bueno, voy directamente a los agradecimientos porque no hay revs anónimos.**

 **Espero que les guste este capítulo, me costó horrores XD tanto escribir como publicar, ya que soy una chica pudorosa *mira su perfil y barre disimuladamente los fics bajo la alfombra* (?)**

 **Bueno, muchas gracias a quienes leyeron, lamento la demora de un par de días, es que me vi algo ajetreada con ciertos asuntos (estudios ¬¬), pero voy a seguir con la misma onda de una vez entre siete y diez días.**

 **¡Sigan dejando sus comentarios! Así continúo la historia que sé que todos quieren leer ;)**

 **¡Cuídense mucho, ciao!**


	5. Reencuentro

**Disclaimer: Alicia en el País de las Maravillas/A través del espejo no me pertenecen, todos los derechos reservados a Lewis Carrol y a quienes crearon guiones y dirigieron las películas en las que se basan mis fics. El fic sí es de mi completa autoría.**

Querencia

V

El cementerio era especialmente frío por las mañanas, en especial si había más de un sepelio y una andaba vestida de azul, con un ramo de flores coloridas y extravagantes, como aquel vestido con el que visitó a los mandamases de China. Caminaba por la tierra húmeda, donde sus botas se hundían levemente.

El pelo le había vuelto a crecer en esos tres años. No a la misma altura que tenía antes, ni por asomo, pero le llegaba algo más debajo de los hombros y se rizaba brevemente por el ambiente igualmente húmedo que el suelo. La gente lloraba y la llovizna (de esas que son casi imperceptibles) caía regando las tumbas y a quienes no llevaban un paraguas.

Al observar a ambos lados veía la misma miseria y tristeza en todos. De un lado había un entierro y al otro también. Suspiró tratando de espantar la amargura que comenzaba a invadirla.

Cuando llegó frente al nombre de Helen Kingsleigh, se permitió sonreírle al lugar donde su compañía a bordo del barco los últimos años se encontraba descansando. El nombre de su esposo estaba a su lado, Charles Kingsleigh. Alicia tragó secamente, tratando de borrar el liviano paso de un nudo asomándose por su garganta.

—Creo que cada vez me alejo más de ustedes o, al menos, del mundo para el que me criaron —Quitó con un suspiro las flores marchitas de ambos estantes, dividiendo su ramo colorido en dos y colocando una parte en cada una—. En especial tú, madre.

Helen había querido que tuviese una vida tranquila, sin altibajos y ejemplar ante los demás. Quizá no logró una tranquila y sin altibajos, ni se casó con un hombre de buena posición y se llenó de hijos, que eran comunes en cualquier mujer a esa altura de su vida (veinticinco años, sí, ni uno más ni uno menos), pero había llegado a ser un ejemplo para muchos.

Charles sí estaría orgulloso del rumbo que ella tomó, habría estado muy complacido de ver a su hija aventurera y valiente a su lado, cada vez que volteaba sobre su hombro en altamar. Él la había criado, después de todo, para que siguiera lo que anhelaba y no dejara que los demás dijesen lo que era. De las dos, Alicia había sido la única en acatar eso; en despertar ante la sociedad en la que vivían. Probablemente fuera por ver a Margaret volverse una estirada amargada y no querer ser así, en cualquier caso, sin su padre ella no habría tenido nunca esa muchosidad que tanto la había llevado a todos lados.

Principalmente al lugar de donde había sacado esa palabra.

 _—Eras mucho más muchosa, te falta tu muchosidad._

Sonrió con nostalgia, pensando en el Sombrero ahora y no en Margaret o en las tumbas de sus padres. Se irguió y echó agua en los estantes de las flores, suspirando y relajándose un momento, sin pensar ahora en nada. Al voltearse se vio ciertamente refrescada, hasta que le llamó la atención un pedazo de tela rojo, unos metros más adelante. Entre tanto gris, negro y tierra, era muy llamativo.

— _Es hora de volver, Alicia_ —Esa voz la conocía tan bien que hasta sintió un hormigueo conocido de ansias. Absolem pasó volando por sobre su cabeza, a refugiarse en su hombro, entre sus cabellos, de la llovizna liviana pero constante—. _Ya no tendrás más oportunidades…_

Sintió su corazón oprimirse, pero regresó con rapidez la vista al colorido objeto, pasándolo por alto incluso.

Al intentar recogerlo el viento sopló, provocándole gracia cuando una y otra vez el retazo se movía de lugar, llevándola fuera del cementerio y entre los árboles que había al otro lado de la entrada al mismo, cruzando la calle. Unos metros adentro entre los árboles, la luz comenzaba a entrar menos, el frío se hacía inmenso y la llovizna se volvía gotas gordas por acumularse antes de caer.

La tela se perdió entre las cicatrices de la corteza de un árbol, como si se deslizara por una hendija. Llevó sus manos al tronco, revisándolo hasta dar con lo que parecía un pedazo de corteza roto. Hizo clic. Una puerta ovalada se abrió en un chirrido, dando paso al supuesto interior del árbol y a una oscuridad absoluta.

Se acordó de la entrada al reloj, yendo a conocer a Tiempo. Y las palabras que Absolem acababa de decir resonaron en su cabeza. Lo notó echarse a volar dentro del árbol sin un solo cuidado.

Pero esta vez, antes de hacerlo, se permitió meditarlo unos instantes.

No había marcha atrás si se iba esta vez.

Giró la cabeza en la dirección que la trajo hasta allí; las puertas del cementerio parecían abrirse de golpe y llevar su mirada a las tumbas de sus padres. Incluso creyó ver cómo su vista alcanzaba la casa de Margaret, que no pisaba desde hacía mucho tiempo y aseguraba no volver a hacer. El Maravilla flotando en el muelle, con su primer oficial supervisando todo y siguiendo las ideas primordiales, listo para zarpar sin ella, porque ya no era necesaria allí.

Supo en ese preciso instante, en el que sonreía ante la idea de ver un par de tumbas con quienes fueron importantes, la casa de quien debiera ser pero no lo era y la última razón para quedarse siendo resuelta, que se dio cuenta de que nada la aferraba a ese lugar.

Detrás de sí; la brisa fresca, en compañía del aroma de las flores y los árboles, le acarició por la espalda y le llenó los sentidos.

Se arrojó a la oscuridad sin pensarlo una sola vez más y sin tener que volver a hacerlo otra vez.

.

Sintió que chocaba con algo que no la dejaba avanzar, algo de textura rugosa y puntiaguda en algunas secciones incluso. Al mirar hacia atrás no vio nada, ni una luz ni una entrada, parecía que se hubiese quedado sola y encerrada. Apenas con eso distinguió que aquello que tocaba era el árbol mismo, como si estuviera encerrada dentro de él.

Comenzó primero a golpear y a notar que se sacudía todo a su alrededor oscuro. No veía nada, ni escuchaba nada más que sus manos golpeando la superficie. Un sonido hueco. La corteza no era solo corteza, era el árbol macizo en sí.

—Curiosesco, curiosesco. Ya lo va perdiendo —razonó, frotándose las manos entre ellas para apaciguar el dolor que la textura de su encierro le provocaba.

Dio una cantidad notable de pasos hacia atrás, tratando de no caerse por no ver nada (porque no veía nada, ni hacia adelante ni hacia atrás), y arremetió con fuerza contra la superficie, como toro contra una bandera roja.

El problema no fue el golpe que sintió al darse de lleno contra la pared de madera, sino que además la atravesó, extrañamente, sin romperla.

.

—¡Alicia! —exclamó Lirón cuando del árbol cercano, por el que pasaban caminando ella, Bayard y Cheshire, y que había comenzado a vibrar estrepitosamente, sacudiendo sus hojas y espantando a los animales que estaban en sus ramas, llamándoles la atención, salió la joven, como si saliese de su interior o lo hubiese atravesado sin más (no hubo una puerta por la que pasar, como cuando entró).

La sorpresa incluso había borrado la sonrisa del rostro del gato sonriente, por un solito instante, tan efímero que ella no pudo verlo, y pronto éste hubo desaparecido y reaparecido sobre ella (que había caído al suelo estrepitosamente y parecía aún estar percatándose de dónde estaba), colocando sus patas delanteras sobre su cabeza.

—Bienvenida de nuevo, Alicia.

La mencionada levantó la cabeza y con ella su mirada, en dirección hacia el frente y donde distinguió a Lirón con sus patas en la cintura y a Bayard acercándose moviendo la cola con mucho entusiasmo. Con gran esfuerzo se irguió y, como siempre que llegaba ahí dándose un golpe, sintió que le dolía un algo en todos lados.

—No me esperaba tu llegada, ¿acaso estamos en problemas otra vez? —La ratona parecía ser la única en hablar. El sabueso se subió pronto en las piernas de la joven que acababa de sentarse en el suelo, Cheshire, por su parte, hubo recargado las patitas sobre su cabeza y adornaba ésta como si fuera un sombrero extravagante.

Sombrero…

—No, esta vez vengo por última vez, Lirón.

—¿Absolem te ha llamado? —Cheshire parecía intentar jugar con sus cabellos.

—Absolem me ha dicho que era mi última oportunidad de quedarme aquí —respondió al gato, mientras acariciaba al perro tras las orejas y éste, gustoso, sacudía las patas—. Este es mi mundo, después de todo, junto a ustedes mis amigos —Y le dio una mirada a los tres, que le devolvieron la sonrisa.

—¡Santo cielo! ¡Hay que avisarle a la reina, a su hermana y al Sombrerero! —exclamó Lirón después de unos segundos de silencio. Y rápido la pusieron en pie y rápido la sacaron de ahí, en dirección al castillo.

La casa en forma de sombrero estaba ahí en la cima del risco, con el sol dándole de fondo y haciendo que se viera oscura a contra luz. Casi deseó ir allí primero.

Se sonrió enorme cuando Mirana se puso en pie al verla y corrió como poco debería una reina a su encuentro, estrechándola en un abrazo tierno y nostálgico. No tuvo que mirarla dos veces para saber que sería el último recibimiento. Incluso Iracebeth se vio algo incómoda de saludarla cordialmente (antes de volverse hacia el palacio donde ahora vivía con su hermana, mientras le gritaba a la Liebre que fuera a servirle el té).

—Vaya, sigue teniendo el mismo temperamento —observó Alicia.

—Sí —Le dio la razón la reina—. Pero es que llegas justo para la hora del té, querida. La Libre y mi hermana han… establecido una amistad algo… peculiar —Buscaba Mirana las palabras correctas para describir cómo entre la Liebre y la ahora princesa roja se llevaban a los gritos y se arrojaban cosas odiosamente mientras preparaban la infusión de la tarde (y de todos los otros horarios también).

Alicia se permitió reír brevemente. Entonces un barullo que llegaba de la entrada al palacio le borró momentáneamente la expresión. Y sintió en sus venas el calor corriéndole y la presión aumentar, junto a los latidos de su corazón entre sus orejas. Por un momento efímero, cuando supo que era él a quien sus amigos apuraban a llegar, memoró las visiones en las que lo tenía cerca, la cantidad de veces en que escuchaba su voz y no era él en verdad.

 _También aquella noche, con un sueño más disparatado de lo usual, que se sintió tan real._

Tarrant borró también toda expresión de sonrisas al verla, primeramente, como si no pudiera creer que estuviese ahí.

—¡Eres tú! —dijo, volviendo a enmarcar y a ensanchar una sonrisa más grande y quizá más vivaz. Ella sintió que las lágrimas subían a sus ojos, lo que la hizo pestañear repetidamente.

De la misma forma en que se lanzó al árbol se lanzó a sus brazos, rodeándolo con fuerza y tomándolo por sorpresa. El pobre Sombrerero tardó un rato en reaccionar y regresar el gesto con el mismo cariño y la misma fuerza, perdiéndose ambos en la calidez del otro, en el aroma inconfundible que tenían y que nunca olvidaron luego de cada desencuentro.

Entonces ambos se dieron cuenta de que eso no volvería a ocurrir. Finalizarían las locuras y los altercados emocionales. Ya no más despedidas por fin. Podrían abrazarse mil veces más si así lo querían. Pero sus amigos entendían y solo se dedicaron a seguir, mientras ellos también seguían perdidos en ese apretón tan gustoso y extrañado.

Era su momento, había que disfrutarlo.

 **..**

 **Bueno, acá estoy como prometí. Como siempre lamentando la demora, pero asegurando que es corto el tiempo que me demoro en actualizar, ¿a que sí? Yo sé que todos hemos estado esperando años por una actualización y que yo sí lo hago seguido. XD**

 **Por esa razón, sigan siendo buenitos conmigo y déjenme sus reviews. En este capítulo llegaríamos a la mitad de la historia, planeo que sean diez, entre drabbles y one-shots, no vayan a olvidarse.**

 **¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? No saben lo que me costó idear una forma para que ella pase a Infratierra, queriendo ser original al mismo tiempo que normalita la forma. XD**

 **Sin más, mil gracias, espero sus comentarios otra vez. No saben lo que me alegra el que les guste. x3 Cuídense muchísimo.**

 **Ciao!**


	6. Enamoramiento

**Disclaimer: Alicia en el País de las Maravillas/A través del espejo no me pertenecen, todos los derechos reservados a Lewis Carrol y a quienes crearon guiones y dirigieron las películas en las que se basan mis fics. El fic sí es de mi completa autoría.**

Querencia

VI

La bienvenida para quien había rescatado a toda Infratierra dos veces (por más que en el segundo caso fuera en parte por su culpa, por haber querido ayudar a un amigo apreciado de la reina), había comenzado siete días después de su llegada, ya que eso demoró en planearse y cumplir con todo lo que a Mirana se le ocurrió.

Y hubo acosado a Alicia por esos siete días que habían pasado, preguntando qué prefería y qué le gustaba más. La muchacha se sentía atosigada al finalizar cada día y, el día de la bienvenida (donde no tenía que hacer nada que no quisiera, ni siquiera ir si no quería), se sintió tan relajada que asistió con más energía de la que había asistido alguna vez a alguna fiesta (y nada tenía ésta de danzas sumamente organizadas o gente riendo falsamente o comentando de cosas serias).

Incluso Tiempo estaba ahí, aplaudiendo al ritmo de la música que sonaba, con su asistente al lado acarreándole alguna que otra cosa que pidiera. Era música alegre, sonaba bien e instaba a bailar y a sentirse bien. No había una persona pasándolo mal y Mirana bailaba con toda persona (hombres y mujeres, porque con cualquiera podía ser). Incluso Iracebeth lo había hecho y se notaba conforme con todo alrededor.

No hizo falta mucho para distinguirlo a la distancia. Todas las mujeres iban vestidas con ropas más bien llamativas y coloridas, ella no era la excepción, los hombres disimulaban más, aunque nunca Tarrant, con el sombrero y el pelo rojo y naranja, mucho menos su familia de rasgos muy similares. Él entró sonriendo por el entorno y fue hasta ella con esa expresión.

—¡Alicia! —dijo al llegar, sujetando una de sus manos y llevándosela a los labios—. Te miras radiante —alabó.

—También te miras excelente, Tarrant —regresó, sin poder omitir el rubor de su cara y sintiéndose nerviosa por verlo mirarla con ternura. En los últimos días había mucha ternura viniendo de esos ojos verdes y mucha aprobación poco sublime por parte de la familia Hightopp, como si ellos mismos admirasen y aceptaran a cabalidad que estuviese ahí.

Como si algo hubiese pasado antes de que regresara para quedarse.

—¿Quieres bailar? —preguntó, extendiendo su brazo. El rostro del Sombrerero pareció iluminarse.

—¡Por supuesto! —En seguida enredó uno de sus brazos al de ella y la guio a la pista donde todos iban a su propio ritmo desinteresado de la música.

Mirana bailaba con Tiempo, que bien mecanizado se veía en la tarea. Cheshire meneaba la cabeza, Bayard iba y venía jugueteando con sus hijos (ya mucho más grandes que años atrás), Lirón dormía dentro de una taza de té vacía y la Liebre bebía de la infusión en otra, más atrás. Iracebeth comía bocados sentada en un segundo trono que había junto al de la reina, meneando también la cabeza al ritmo mientras masticaba.

El Sombrerero la llevó en un baile parecido a un vals deformado y mucho más movido. Se rió muchísimo la mayor parte de los primeros pasos y en verdad estaba disfrutando de moverse a libre albedrío, sin que la sala entera estuviese esperando por un error o alguna distracción. También disfrutaba de la cercanía con su, hasta entonces aún, mejor amigo. A él le gustaba mucho bailar, se veía (y en parte lo sabía desde aquella vez con el Jabberwocky), movía muy bien sus pasos con los de ella.

Fue él en quien terminó reparando más, cuando terminó de resultarle toda una novedad divertida el hecho del baile nuevo. Alicia no sabía que le sonreía de la misma forma que él lo hacía. Era ternura, por supuesto. Muchísima alegría por igual, muchísima paz finalmente. Ambos estaban tan gustosos de tenerse, ahora por siempre, que casi no podían evitar mirarse _mucho_ para creérselo.

Al momento en que las canciones comenzaron a ser más lentas, Tiempo pidió permiso y sujetó a Mirana más cerca para seguir bailando cordialmente, siempre cordial. Y Tarrant hizo lo mismo, con una mano sujetando una de Alicia, la otra en la cintura de ella, que tenía su segunda mano en el hombro del Sombrerero. Éste parecía sumido en la música y ya no la miraba más que casualmente.

—Creía estar loca a veces —Pero la volvió a mirar rápido al escucharla decir eso.

—Yo perdí la cabeza varias veces en estos años, mi querida Alicia —dijo en respuesta, sonriendo. Ella sonrió también.

—¿Fue por mi causa? —Él mantuvo la sonrisa, aunque más tenue y seria.

—¿Por qué motivo fue en tu caso?

—Claro que por ti, mi querido Sombrerero —dijo sin pudor—. Te extrañé demasiado, muchas veces creí que no volvería a verte pero, siempre que estuve por resignarme, ahí aparecías —confesó, con las mejillas enrojeciendo brevemente y provocándole otra vez ternura al hombre, que seguía llevándola lentamente de un lado a otro.

—Creo que compartíamos la misma locura —Pareció razonar, nunca dejando de sonreír ninguno, aunque fuese tenue.

—¿Ya hemos perdido la cabeza, entonces?

—Mi preciosa Alicia, si era necesario caer en eso para llegar a este momento, ¿qué tanto podría quejarme yo?

La joven sintió un millar de remolinos en el pecho y en el estómago, además de unas inmensas ganas de abrazarlo y nunca soltarlo. Solo ella se enamoraría de un demente, solo un demente se enamoraría de ella…

—Un demente solo se enamora de otro demente —dijo Tiempo, llevando lentamente a la reina Mirana en el baile lento, mientras ambos miraban a los recientes enamorados. Fueran ellos dos los únicos que no sabían que se amaban desde hacía tanto tiempo y fuesen, quizá, la reina y Tiempo los que con más gracia apreciaban la escena.

—Para su suerte, entonces, ambos lo están —finalizó Mirana, sonriendo enternecida de verlos como un par de niños inocentes diciéndose sus sentimientos (aunque se lo hayan dicho en su vocabulario propio y más en miradas y silencios compartidos que en palabras mismas).

Alicia recargó su mejilla en el hombro de Tarrant, que la abrazó con el brazo que antes mantenía en su cintura, mientras por el otro lado aún sujetaba su mano y dejaba reposar su propia mejilla en el dorado cabello de su hermosa niña. Y se mecían al vals lentísimo, que Cheshire había indicado al DJ sapo que pusiera, para así entonar a los melosos de la fiesta.

La sonrisa del gato sería imborrable por muchos días.

 **..**

 **Primero quiero pedir disculpas por la demora de más de dos semanas, es que estuve atareada, fue el receso de invierno y no pude disfrutar más que un par de días en los que, mal que mal, me tomé la molestia de terminar el último capítulo de este fic.**

 **Quedan, contando este, cinco capítulos. Serán un total de diez.**

 **Después, mil gracias a todos los comentarios, ¡digan dejándolos! Es un gusto tener su aliento con esta idea.**

 **Sin más, sigan esperando cositas lindas de estos dos, no se ha acabado todavía.**

 **¡Cuídenseme muchísimo, muchísimo!**

 **Ciao!**


	7. Primer beso

**Disclaimer: Alicia en el País de las Maravillas/A través del espejo no me pertenecen, todos los derechos reservados a Lewis Carrol y a quienes crearon guiones y dirigieron las películas en las que se basan mis fics. El fic sí es de mi completa autoría.**

Querencia

VII

—¿Qué tal todo, querida?

Mirana había despertado soberanamente temprano y como de costumbre, lo extraño en realidad era que ella despertara a tales horas. Desde su llegada había permanecido viviendo en el palacio, con la ahora Princesa Roja y la Reina Blanca, ya que resultaba bienvenida ahí desde su mismo triunfo con el Jabberwocky, que su habitación quedó preparada para ella y nadie más.

Esa mañana la reina se veía sola, al parecer su hermana se dedicó más a otro tipo de actividad y no a desayunar en familia (desayuno al que Alicia nunca asistía por ser extremadamente temprano), pero ahí estaba ahora, apareciéndose en el comedor con una extensa mesa, donde Mirana comía sola.

—Buenos días, Majestad —saludó, tomando asiento a uno de sus lados para comenzar a servirse. La mayor le dio una mirada de soslayo.

—¿Te has caído de la cama esta mañana?

Alicia sonrió divertida por la observación.

—Esta mañana tuve un sueño cuando ha salido el sol, solamente —respondió.

—¿Muy malo como para permitirte retomarlo?

La joven no supo qué contestar.

No era un sueño malo, era algo que bien nerviosa la dejaba. Ya desde antes de regresar, en Inglaterra, iba teniendo este tipo de acontecimientos en su subconsciente alguna que otra noche al dormir. Era en parte desesperante y en parte bochornoso sin medidas.

—Creo que prefiero guardármelo.

—¡Oh! Es todo tuyo, querida —concedió la soberana, bebiendo su infusión de a pequeños sorbos.

.

La hora del té oficial era a las cuatro de la tarde, donde se juntaban todos bajo el cerezo que la vio aterrizar aquella vez de atravesar el espejo. Tarrant estaba a horario, como siempre bien puntual, preparando la mesa con lo requerido, en compañía de sus amigos y peleando con Cheshire, que le robaba los platos o las tazas.

—Te ves algo alterado, querido amigo.

—Es que ya es la hora del té, por favor, gato malévolo, regrésame las tazas —Suficiente tenía con la Liebre dando de saltos y azotándolas por todos lados, por favor.

El mismísimo gato reacomodó lo que sujetaba entre sus patas donde debía ir, viéndose el Sombrerero satisfecho. Ciertamente estaba algo un poco más alterado que de costumbre, pero nada que una hora con su querida Alicia no arreglara, más en compañía de sus más allegados.

Bayard y Lirón también parecían enfrascados en algún estilo de conversación, discutiendo que si la pobre ratoncita era o no algo bueno para que los cachorros jueguen. Y obvio quién decía que sí y quién que no. Alicia, Mirana e Iracebeth aparecieron justo entonces.

—¡Quítate de mi lugar, animal! —recalcó la soberana mayor a Bayard, que se bajó de la silla con la cola entre las piernas para sentarse en la contigua.

—Buenas tardes, mis queridos amigos —saludó por su lado la reina, Alicia solo se remitió a un "Buenas tardes" cordial, antes de tomar lugar entre el Sombrerero y uno de los gemelos, que estaba junto al otro enfrascado en una discusión sin sentido (o que tuviese que ver con qué dirección tomar al regreso).

Hubo pasado un buen tiempo hasta que solo quedaran Bayard, Cheshire, Lirón, Mirana, Alicia y Tarrant, debiendo los demás irse cada quien a alguna cosa. La joven estaba ahora junto a Bayard, que recibía gustoso sus caricias y algún que otro bocadillo, desde hacía un buen rato. Era llamativa la mirada que el Sombrerero enviaba en su dirección.

Cheshire se mordía la lengua, pero no se guardaba las inmensas sonrisas a su estilo, ni se reprimía de alentar a la jovencita a que siguieras con sus caricias al perro. Tarrant se sintió entonces como un niño olvidado y, así mismo, parecía un niño ofendido.

Cuando finalmente dieron por terminada la hora del té, Mirana, Lirón y Cheshire se fueron antes. Alicia comenzó a ordenar las cosas sobre el mantel de modo que después el Sombrero pudiese cargarlo todo.

—Mis hijos me llaman, lo siento —Bayard aulló, en respuesta a unos otros que solo él parecía escuchar, al finalizar, se acercó hasta la joven y pegó su hocico unos segundos en una de sus mejillas, a lo que ella sonrió encantada—. Gracias por las recompensas, Alicia.

Ella tardó unos segundos en percatarse de que se refería a los bocados y las caricias. —¡Oh! Fue todo un placer, Bayard. Eres un buen chico.

El sabueso finalmente se fue. La joven se volteó a seguir, dando un respingo al toparse tan de cerca con los ojos de Tarrant. Él la miraba hasta con cierta picardía.

—Yo también —Le dijo. Y la besó en los labios, dejándola pasmada de la impresión, por lo menos un segundo, hasta que pareció reaccionar—. Lo siento.

Ella lo detuvo, sujetándole por los hombros y mirándolo curiosa.

—Responde algo, Sombrerero —Él se vio intrigado y sorprendido—. ¿Soñaste conmigo mientras me extrañabas?

Tarrant sonrió automáticamente, mirándola con el mismo anhelo con el que la miró _la primera vez después de la primera vez_ que la vio, cuando ya era más señorita y no una niña.

—Todas las noches te veía, mi querida Alicia…

Ella no supo si le respondía o no, si en realidad sabía o no lo que le preguntó. Daba igual. Lo miró con ternura, sonriendo igual, para después acortar la distancia y volver a besarlo por su parte, dándole el permiso que quizá él necesitase para no sentirse un maleducado.

 **..**

 **Corto, lo sé. Pero no me digan que no es una linda viñeta.**

 **He visto últimamente muchos casos en los que los muchachos se ponen celosos de las mascotas de sus novias. XD Algunas terminan en discusiones no tan buenas, pero se entiende. Pensar que Bayard es más un amigo como lo normal a un perro… diría que influenciaría más todavía en posibles celos.**

 **Sin más, mil gracias por leer. Sigo esperando sus reviews. (Estamos a tres del final).**

 **¡Cuídense!**


	8. Noche

**Disclaimer: Alicia en el País de las Maravillas/A través del espejo no me pertenecen, todos los derechos reservados a Lewis Carrol y a quienes crearon guiones y dirigieron las películas en las que se basan mis fics. El fic sí es de mi completa autoría.**

Querencia

VIII

Cuando el Sombrerero le tomó las mejillas, supo que realmente iba a pasar ( _aunque le mundo se cayera a pedazos y solo estuvieran ambos sobre la tierra_ ), pese a los temores que quizá llegaron a su cabeza o las dudas que demostró tener ante el tema tan inexplorado. Supo que no estaba tan nerviosa pese a lo desconocido de las sensaciones y los sentimientos. Que quería que pasara, aun incluso si tuviera todo lo anterior al mismo tiempo.

Había dejado de ser él cuando al fin la lluvia dejó de golpetearle en los hombros. No era usual la lluvia en Infratierra, pero incluso allí el invierno y la llegada de la primavera venían en compañía de días de mal tiempo. Era una lluvia diferente, sin embargo; era tibia, olía a lo que más te gustaba o imaginabas, incluso parecía tener colores cada cierto tiempo, como si fuera cada gota un pequeño arcoíris.

Y llovía sobre todas las personas, porque todas salían a buscar que llegara a ellos tan hermosa sensación. No había quien no se sintiera a gusto mojándose en la lluvia en ese mundo y Alicia no podía dejar de compararlos todavía con aquel al que ya no volvería, que tan soso y gris se volvía en esa situación, que a su vez era muy mal recibida y que por eso tenían ese título de "malo".

Sin embargo, tampoco pudo darles importancia a sus comparaciones cuando Tarrant la tomó de las manos y la hizo danzar vivaz y cual niña entre las risas de sus amigos, los colores llamativos de las flores alegres y la grata sensación del agua cayéndoles encima y aplastándoles la ropa y los cabellos. No borró la sonrisa en ningún instante, ni menos podría con aquella expresión de cariño en su compañero, con los ojos verdes centellando y su sonrisa picaresca y vivaz.

En medio de la diversión, los ojos tiernos de Tarrant le llamaron la atención, apenas parecía sumido en las vueltas y los giros y esto se notó apenas después de ella percatarse. Parecía estar hundiendo la mirada en sus ojos castaños, perdiéndose en ella con una expresión improbable. Parecía ternura, que era con lo que la miraba la mayoría del tiempo, pero también se notaba apenado, ansioso y con más amor del que nunca le habían dedicado a través de una mirada.

Habían parado de moverse, uno frente al otro entre los festejos ajenos y la lluvia cayendo sin tregua. Tarrant le sujetó una de sus manos, en lo que acercaba su cuerpo al de ella y se inclinaba un poco para dar con sus orejas.

—¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Alicia borró toda expresión de su rostro por un momento, en lo que él volvía a erguirse en su posición y denotaba un rostro similar a aquél que le vio cuando se despedían la primera vez. Tranquilo, expectante, con una sonrisa apenas perceptible, maduro al punto de no hacerte creer que era el mismo personaje que ella tan bien conocía.

Y de a poco fue sonriendo, hasta mostrar sus dientes y después simplemente una enorme curva adornando su cara. El agua llovía intenso y sin parar sobre ellos, los rizos de ambos estaban lisos en su justa medida debido a eso, cuando Alicia asintió sin poder hablar. Respirando fuerte, se dio cuenta de las inmensas ganas de reír que tenía. Y rió de lo lindo, contagiándolo.

Justo después le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, pegándose a él tan conmovida como podía estar en ese instante. Y no quiso soltarse, ni Tarrant, que hipaba de felicidad, quiso hacerlo por un rato largo y al mismo tiempo efímero. Lo besó en los labios con ternura y ardor entreverados, sintiendo alegría en sus venas y una energía nueva que le salía por los poros.

Y por eso, cuando él se le acercó con tanta cautela horas más tarde y estando en soledad, supo que iba a pasar porque de cualquier manera ya estaba unida a él en más de una manera, y porque en serio le llamó la atención la mezcla de emociones vivarachas que le recorrían el alma cuando Tarrant acariciaba su cintura y le besaba las mejillas y el cuello.

La piel pálida del Sombrerero era tan suave como lo parecía, allá donde solían ver todos cotidianamente, siendo lo único áspero las banditas que le cubrían las heridas de los dedos y los callos que éstos tenían por tantas agujas a lo largo de los años. Pero aún éstos provocaban un cosquilleo sobre su propia piel cuando pasaban tocándola, que la recorría por donde empezaba hasta el centro de su cuerpo, manchándola así de pura ansiedad por su compañero.

Enredó con paciencia las manos en el pelo rojizo mientras él la besaba con fuego en medio de ambos, a la vez que sus prendas superiores eran removidas y las manos acunaban sus pechos con delicadeza, llevándola hacia atrás hasta topar su espalda el colchón de la cama y el torso desnudo de Tarrant el suyo, con una mano en medio, ocupándose del primer asunto.

No tenían aire sus pulmones por los besos y jadeó con estrépito ante el abandono a su boca y el atentado a su pecho. El corazón pareció arremolinarse cuando la despojó de sus últimas prendas y se vio apurado por quitarse las propias. En el único momento de lucidez que la envolvió, recordó el sueño tentativo hacía ya bastante tiempo. Y sonrió por pensarlo, atrayendo a su compañero a su altura para besarlo y girarse, quedando así sentada sobre sus piernas.

Lo besó mientras sus manos bajaban valerosas a quitarle las prendas inferiores, aprovechando a su tacto recorrer lo que estaba a su camino y, después de retirar todo por los pies, de regreso; rodillas, muslos, caderas. Besando desde su vientre, pasando por su pecho, hasta el cuello y acomodándose a horcajadas sobre el lugar preciso.

Entonces él sonrió, con una mirada que no conocía y que le hizo dar un respingo. Tomándola por obvia sorpresa la giró nuevamente, estando entonces en el instante justo, en el momento preciso y en la posición adecuada. Acercó su rostro al propio, las respiraciones agitadas se entreveraron. Tarrant tenía en sus ojos tanta intensidad que se sintió pequeña e indefensa, tan sofocada y ansiosa que, instintivas, sus manos fueron a la espalda baja del cuerpo sobre ella.

Sus narices se rozaron y sus frentes se juntaron, él parecía intentar calmar su respiración y Alicia cerró los ojos olvidándose de todo y sintiendo la hermosa tibieza y calor del momento.

—Te amo —Le murmuró sobre los labios, ella abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada verde e intensa directamente a la suya.

—También te amo.

Entró en ella en un embiste, oyéndola suspirar con fuerza en un jadeo. Apenas si esperó para sujetarle las caderas y comenzar a moverse, despacio, disfrutándola. El calor de su Alicia lo envolvía como nunca antes había envuelto a alguien, era el primero en su vida, era el primero en su mente y era el primero en su hermoso cuerpo de mujer joven, que tanto le había ayudado a ver cómo dejó de ser la niña que conoció primero.

Las manos de ella seguían en su espalda baja, presionando con cada arremetida a su cuerpo. Cada vez aspiraba, presionaba los párpados, una mueca aparecía en sus labios y él todo lo miraba y seguía con suma atención. La noto cambiar la dirección de las manos, llevándolas otra vez a su cabello, entonces pasó a recargarse en sus codos para estar más cerca de sus labios, capturándolos a la vez que aumentaba la fuerza de sus entradas.

Alicia gimió, sintiendo quizá la primera pizca de placer desde la unión. Volvió sus manos a la pálida espalda entonces, indicándole que aumentara el paso. Tarrant dejó salir el aire en su cuello, provocándole un escalofrío que le incrementó la fuerza de los sentidos.

—Oh, mi querida Alicia. Eres de lo más hermosa que pude imaginar —Casi susurró, casi gimió. La muchacha no podría haberlo distinguido, solo le provocó una sonrisa en lo que las oleadas de placer incrementaban, llenándole de una presión tortuosa y exquisita al mismo tiempo en el bajo vientre.

Gimió más fuerte, apretando su espalda al tiempo que lo sentía aumentar más.

La habitación donde estaban se tornó inmensa, parecía desaparecida y ellos en medio de un universo distante en el que no había nada más. Cada poro de su cuerpo pareció respirar cuando la arrebató el final, y creyó seriamente haber dejado ir un grito de alivio al instante que él igual comenzaba a detenerse, mermando sus arremetidas hasta finalizar, solo unos momentos después.

Y la luna entraba por la ventana, más brillante que nunca después de un día con tanta buena lluvia. Y eso era también parte de la gracia por las nubes: todo se veía más hermoso cuando éstas se iban.

Más brillante… más puro.

 **..**

 **Estas escenas no dejan de serme complicadas e incómodas a la hora de publicar. XD Pido crédito, no saben lo difícil que es tratar a Tarrant en un momento así. Porque lo describo dark, lo describo enamorado, lo describo divertido, pero describirlo pasional es… como muy OoC, algo que de ocurrir quedaría a la imaginación de todos.**

 **Pero bueno, fin jaja. Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Espero sus comentarios!**

 **Estamos a nada del final, así que iremos despidiéndonos. :'3**

 **Cuídense mucho.**

 **Ciao!**


	9. Embarazo

**Disclaimer: Alicia en el País de las Maravillas/A través del espejo no me pertenecen, todos los derechos reservados a Lewis Carrol y a quienes crearon guiones y dirigieron las películas en las que se basan mis fics. El fic sí es de mi completa autoría.**

Querencia

IX

Tiempo solía andarse revisando relojes más de lo que una persona cuerda debería, pero para ese instante se sabía que nadie estaba cuerdo en ese lugar, mucho menos alguien que era el mismísimo tiempo y tantas cosas había visto pasar a lo largo del mismo (o de sí mismo).

La cuestión era que, desde el segundo retorno de Alicia, él solía pasar mucho tiempo entre las personas de Infratierra. En especial le agradaba la compañía de la hermosa soberana, que tanto se pasaba observando lo que había a su alrededor y de quien el buen hombre comenzaba a aprender cómo disfrutar eso mismo. Desde ya, le era extraño el hecho de que aquel tiempo fuera el que más lento sentía pasar.

Lo normal para él era que todo fuera un parpadeo, pero desde Alicia todo era más lento, aunque en su mente, claro.

—¿Gusta un poco más de té? —La voz de Mirana lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, y asintió mientras ofrecía su taza para que fuera rellenada.

—He estado pensando que el tiempo a veces puede sentirse más lento.

—¿Por qué razones puede ser ese pensamiento? —indagó curiosa la reina, que tan acostumbrada estaba a escucharlo escéptico por todas las situaciones que, ella indicaba, servían para hacer del tiempo algo mejor. Para Tiempo, el tiempo era solo eso y tan acostumbrado estaba a que pasara que no se había visto admirando las cosas que pasaban, hasta conocerlos a ellos.

—Todo en este lugar me hace pensar como nunca antes pensé. Me hace ver como nunca antes vi. Y me hace apreciar…

Mirana le sonrió ante las palabras, volviendo su vista a sus amigos y súbditos tan cercanos, que andaban dando vueltas en uno de los enormes jardines del palacio todos juntos, jugando, riendo y disfrutando de esa hermosa tarde.

—Que sepa, señor Tiempo, que para nosotros es un enorme placer tenerlo como una amistad cercana.

El hombre no respondió, todavía mirando al mismo lugar que la soberana había visto tan solo unos momentos antes, y donde él llevaba mirando casi toda la tarde.

Tarrant reía como niño mientras seguía buscando a sus amigos de sus escondites. Ya andaba Bayard saltándole alrededor, después de ser el primero en aparecer, Tweedledum y Tweedledee habían empezado a pelear, lo que les rebeló y ahora les había hecho ganar una especie de reprimenda por parte del Sombrerero.

Era extraño verlo justo a él en aquel papel, ante el cual los gemelos, ya más grandes pero igual jovencitos, agachaban la cabeza y se echaban la culpa entre sí sobre quién había empezado. "No me importa quién lo hizo" "Pídanse perdón" "No lo vuelvan a hacer".

Entonces Alicia salía de entre los árboles para ir en ayuda de su esposo a educar a ese par de mocosos peleadores. Y Tarrant y todos saltaban al verla, como si fuera una entidad que requiriera todas las fiestas del mundo.

Tiempo bebió el té con paciencia, Mirana sonreía observándolos.

—¿Le gusta ver cómo juegan a las escondidas, señor Tiempo?

—Creo que esta es la primera vez que siento esta sorpresa por el paso de mi persona en el mundo, mi reina.

Desde ahí veía a la mocosa, ya sin ser mocosa, que casi lo mata sin querer, por salvar a quien ahora se le acercaba con cautela y muchas sonrisas para besarle los labios con un amor visible como los árboles y los colores del mundo. Y la veía voltearse en su dirección, elevando una mano en saludo, con un vientre redondo y ya bastante grandecito, las mejillas entornadas y una luz que no se había molestado en ver antes en alguien más. Y otra vez regresando la atención a su compañero, que tenía las manos donde su hijo y parecía preocupado, preguntándole si estaba bien.

Y entonces Tiempo sintió un chispazo en sus entrañas, poniéndose en pie, ante la sorpresa de su compañía.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Creo que he de ir a hacer un nuevo registro —respondió, dándose la vuelta y desapareciendo.

Mirana solo lo observó yéndose, para después ponerse en pie de un salto debido a los gritos y llamados de sus amigos más allá. E increíble la rapidez con la que fue en busca de la buena mujer doctora, que daba vueltas en el castillo desde hacía unos días por los posibles acontecimientos, ya que Alicia acababa de enterarse que su primer hijo, o hija (¿quién sabía?), quería llegar en el medio de uno de los jardines reales.

 **..**

 **Okis, este sería el final que yo pondría si esto hubiera sido un fic de esos largos y bien completos, pero como no (y como soy la dueña de estas cosas XD), me molesté en hacer lo que sería el epílogo y a la vez final de esta serie de drabbles, viñetas y one-shots que hice sobre la vida de esta pareja, que publicaré en cuanto tenga sus comentarios como el décimo capítulo.**

 **Espero sus comentarios para saber qué piensan, en el último capítulo sabremos de los personajes que todas adoraríamos si existiesen.**

 **Cuídense mucho, los/las espero.**

 **Ciao!**


	10. Hijos

**Disclaimer: Alicia en el País de las Maravillas/A través del espejo no me pertenecen, todos los derechos reservados a Lewis Carrol y a quienes crearon guiones y dirigieron las películas en las que se basan mis fics. El fic sí es de mi completa autoría.**

Querencia

X

Tatum Abby Hightopp Kingsleigh fue la primera en nacer, aquel día en que Tiempo sintió la llegada en sus entrañas y se fue a registrarla entre sus papeleos de linajes. Llegó al aire libre, en el medio del jardín real, rodeada de los conocidos, asomando bajo el vestido de su madre y sostenida por la buena doctora que llegó justo al instante debido. Una bolita de piel rosada con una mata de pelo rojo tirando a naranja.

Fue idea de Tarrant llamarla Tatum, unas horas después de nacida y cuando ya estaban instalados en su linda morada, nombre que Alicia quizá no había pensado ni sabía que podía ser especial por algo.

—Es que quisiera que sea como tú…

Y ella no entendió aquello sino hasta el momento en que le explicaron que, ese nombre, significaba que sería una mujer fuerte, que haría que las cosas sucedieran. Se sintió enteramente conmovida por la decisión del Sombrerero. Para entonces, ella igual la nombró Abby, siendo que la niña no paraba de sonreír desde el primer día, cuando no lloraba por hambre, y en especial mientras dormía.

Cuando sus piernas comenzaron a mantenerse por sí solas, solo un año después, Tatum resultó verse predispuesta y con una energía incomparable con cualquiera a su alrededor.

Tenía rizos que parecían resortes pegados a su cabecita, de ese color estrafalario que Alicia tanto amaba de su compañero, las mejillas rosadas y moraditas por su joven niñez, como también su padre las tenía de niño pero siendo más llamativas en ella por ser niña (Alicia ya se había percatado que las niñas pequeñas tenían los colores de su rostros más llamativos que los niños, en especial al ver a Mirana e Iracebeth de pequeñas aquella vez, hace años), tenía sus ojos cafés, sin embargo.

Sus labios finos solían curvarse hacia arriba tanto por inconformidad y llanto como por alegría y sonrisas, en sus pucheros había una mueca divina que compraba a todos a su alrededor.

Sus hermanos nacieron cuando ella tenía cinco años, mientras jugaba a las escondidas con los amigos de sus padres y se revolcaba en las hierbas altas de los bosques de Infratierra, riendo con su risa chillona y estridente de niña feliz y entretenida. Era una risa contagiosa, nadie podía evitar acompañarla en ella. Denotaba la alegría que todo a su alrededor exhalaba por la llegada de quienes iban de camino.

Y éstos fueron Albern Baird y Beau Aiden Hightopp Kingsleigh. Los niños de los cabellos dorados.

Sin embargo, eran todo menos parecido a lo que su madre pudo haber sido de niña (una metida en una sociedad donde soñar con aquel mundo estaba mal visto y no debía ser, que debía siempre estar tranquila y nunca hacer nada vergonzoso). Tenían los mismos rizos que Tarrant también, pero más volubles, sus rostros pálidos y los ojos verdes, brillantes.

Ni hablar de sus sonrisas, que eran dignas de las miradas picarescas de Tarrant y serían el principal augurio de sus travesuras o metidas de pata, ocultas bajo los sombreros que su abuelo les hacía con dedicación y cariño (y que quizá fueran lo único que ellos resguardaban con total celos de los demás).

—¿Por qué Albern Baird? —Mirana estaba extrañada, observando las pequeñas cositas sonrosadas que acababan de nacer hacía unas horas.

—Son nombres que indican valor uno y curiosidad otro —respondió Alicia, que tenía a Tatum sentada a su lado, mirando también a sus hermanos.

—Papá y yo elegimos Baird —acotó la niña, Tarrant rió con su características.

—Y mamá sabe que fue una buena elección.

—Totalmente —cercioró Alicia, llenándosele la mirada de cariño al ver las mejillas rosas de su hija. Mirana pasó sus ojos y sonrisa al otro bebé.

—¿Y Beau Aiden?

—Pues, uno también es de valor y el otro… digamos que tuve el presentimiento de que se parecería más a Tarrant —explicó la mujer, Mirana sintió aclaradas sus dudas y, pronto y sin perder tiempo, se volteó a su ahijada y sobrina con expresión tentativa.

—¿Vienes a tomar el té conmigo y el señor Tiempo?

La niña ni lo pensó. —¡Por supuesto que sí! —De un salto bajó de la cama de sus padres y salió antes que la reina, quien se giró a los recientes padres y les guiñó un ojo antes de volver a salir.

—¿Cuándo será que yo encontraré un amor así? —Se le escuchó decir mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Alicia miró a Tarrant, que sonreía sin poder dejar de hacerlo y dirigía su mirada de los niños a su esposa. Entonces, como quien despierta abruptamente de un sueño, borró su expresión de completa alegría y se llenó de dudas.

—¿Qué tiene ese nombre que ver conmigo?

—Dicen que Beau es para un niño coqueto y atractivo.

El Sombrerero abrió sus ojos un poco más de lo usual y sonrió otra vez, riendo divertido y a su modo. —Oh, mi querida Alicia, muchas gracias por eso.

Algunos años después, mientras comían fruta bajo el sol ardiente y veían a los niños ir y venir, haciendo un ruido bullicioso y llenando así el ambiente de más vida de la usual, mientras reían, gritaban, hablaban y arrastraban a Bayard, Cheshire, Tweedledum y Tweedledee a sus juegos, Alicia se cercioró de que aquel agradecimiento no tenía lugar.

Miró a Tarrant, que le devolvió la mirada y, sonriendo, se inclinó a su rostro para besarla con ternura y cautela.

—Gracias por todo —murmuró él. Ella reaccionó antes de que se alejara, sujetándole el rostro y manteniéndolo cerca.

—Oh, no, mi querido Sombrerero. Yo doy las gracias a tu mundo, en realidad, y mil gracias a ti por todo lo que me dieron —Y lo volvió a besar, con todo lo que el cariño que podía darle.

 **Fin**

.

Nombres:

Tatum: Una mujer fuerte y hermosa que actúa para que las cosas sucedan.

Abby: Divertida, bella y siempre dispuesta a sonreír.

Aiden: Voluntarioso y que sabe lo que quiere.

Albern: Hombre valiente, fuerte y decidido.

Baird: Dinámico, curioso y con talento musical.

Beau: Chico coqueto y atractivo.

.

 **No es digno de un final, ¿verdad? Qué va a hacerse, no encontré uno mejor.**

 **Quería agradecerles a quienes me han seguido en este camino explorando el Fandom de Alicia, les tengo como regalo un one-shot adicional que publicaré en seguida, también, donde los protagonistas son Tiempo y Mirana. Si lo buscan en mi perfil lo van a encontrar titulado "Problema de tiempo".**

 **Sin más, espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco.**

 **¡Espero sus comentarios! Cuídense mucho.**

 **Ciao!**


End file.
